


Обещание

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Лэнгдон Шоу никогда не завидовал своему старшему брату, никогда не мечтал оказаться на его месте, как могли бы подумать некоторые.





	Обещание

Это может показаться странным, но Лэнгдон Шоу никогда не завидовал своему старшему брату, никогда не мечтал оказаться на его месте, как могли бы подумать некоторые. Он не хотел быть таким же уважаемым и влиятельным, как Генри или отец. Он хотел быть любимым, быть с ними на равных.

Лэнгдон не желал признаваться себе в этом даже в мыслях. Так было на порядок легче, так он не чувствовал свою слабость, зависимость от семьи. Более того – старался всячески показать свое несогласие – раздражал отца и провоцировал брата. Для него это противоборство казалось самым простым способом завоевать их внимание, и с годами он настолько привык к своей маске, что она стала его частью.

У Лэнгдона в сущности и выбора не оставалось после смерти матери – в их с отцом отношениях наступила прохладца, и с каждым годом общение все больше сходило на нет.

Когда она умерла от пневмонии, Лэнгдон остался предоставленным самому себе. Казалось бы, трагедия должна была сблизить семью, поддерживающую друг друга в тяжелый период. Первую неделю так и было. Пока отец не осознал, что не способен справиться с утратой самостоятельно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы найти силы еще и поддерживать сыновей.

— Он трусливо и эгоистично пропадает сутками в офисе, словно мы для него ничего не значим, — заявил однажды Лэнгдон, когда Генри взял его с собой прокатиться до Лонг-Бич на своем первом автомобиле.

— Он хочет, чтобы у нас с тобой все было, — возразил ему Генри. Их продувало насквозь: Шоу ехали с откидным верхом на максимально возможной скорости, и ветер трепал тогда еще не тронутые легкой сединой волосы Генри. — Потому он так много работает.

Последнее предложение он выкрикнул громче, чтобы его было слышно поверх завывания ветра.

— Черта с два, — отрезал Лэнгдон. Он сказал это намерено, потому что знал – брат не любил, когда он выражался, а сейчас от обиды хотелось досадить ему. Генри даже не поморщился.

— Он так много работает, потому что пытается убежать, — продолжал наседать Лэнгдон, развернувшись к Генри всем корпусом. — Доводит себя каждый раз до состояния, когда не то, что думать, даже стоять нет сил. И так каждый день. На износ, пока не свалится.

Генри обернулся, задумчиво на него посмотрев, будто проверял, его ли это младший брат сидит рядом, но спрашивать ничего не стал.

— Обещай, что не бросишь меня так же, как отец, — попросил немного позже Лэнгдон, когда они добрались до пляжа и гуляли по берегу прямо в дорогих ботинках, проваливаясь в песок.

— Обещаю, — после короткой заминки дал слово Генри.

Но он не сдержал его. С каждым годом он отдалялся все больше. Во время учебы в университете, удостоившегося входить в Лигу Плюща, Генри жил в кампусе и приезжал домой только на праздники, каникулы и редко – на выходные. Лэнгдон весь год жил с отцом один, если это можно назвать «жил»: Шоу-старший сутками пропадал на работе.

Лэнгдон с завистью смотрел на простые семьи, которые проводили время вместе, как отцы приходили на бейсбольные матчи своих сыновей, кричали им с трибун: «Давай, Пол!», с гордостью хвастались соседям в одном с ними ряду: «Это мой сын».

Шоу-старший не ходил на бейсбольные матчи, у него не было ни времени, ни желания. Единственное, на что он находил в себе силы – это работа в газете и многолетний траур по жене.

На матчи Лэнгдона приходил Генри, когда мог выкроить в своем напряженном графике выходной. Он стал для младшего брата кем-то вроде отца и одновременно наставника, но и это не продлилось долго. В старших классах Лэнгдона перевели в другую частную школу подальше от дома, отец развивал свою печатную империю, Генри погрузился в учебу, на последних курсах устроился работать, и его карьера стремительно пошла вверх. Они трое уже давно не были семьей, а больше походили на деловых партнеров.

Лэнгдон никогда не ходил у отца в любимчиках, тот всегда выделял Генри как более успешного, ответственного, серьезно относящегося к делу. Он же чувствовал себя обделенным вниманием: если Шоу-старший и начинал говорить о нем, то чаще вспоминал его промахи, чем успехи. Сколько бы он не лез из кожи вон – всегда было недостаточно, и это раздражало. Со временем Лэнгдон, решив больше не сопротивляться, невольно начал соответствовать тому образу, что рисовал себе отец.

После университета Генри-старший взял Лэнгдона к себе в газету, но не из-за отцовской любви и заботы. Теперь Шоу мог держать под присмотром младшего сына, которого не поощрял за успехи на работе; держался он так же холодно и отстраненно, как и дома.

Иной раз Лэнгдону казалось, что это из-за матери отец так относился к нему, возможно он слишком напоминал ему о ней, и оттого их отношения сошли на нет.

Генри больше не был для него утешением, он отдалился, стал таким же как отец: требовательным и холодным. Это вызывало в Лэнгдоне непреодолимое желание вести себя вызывающе назло им обоим. На работе он отводил душу тем, что предлагал отцу «блестящие» идеи для репортажей. А уж каким посмешищем он себя выставил, приведя в кабинет отца при сенаторе Генри Шоу Вторых Салемцев…

Лэнгдон закипал от ярости и самоиронии. Он отлично помнил, как Генри дал ему обещание много лет назад на пляже на Лонг-Бич. Он сказал, что не бросит его так же, как и отец, и Лэнгдона подмывало уколоть Генри словами «Чего стоит ваше обещание, сенатор Шоу?»

Но он так и не успел сделать это ни до благотворительного ужина по поводу переизбрания членов конгресса, ни после. Да и имело ли это смысл после того, как необъяснимая сущность заполонила зал, вздернула Генри в воздух, как тряпичную куклу?..

В какой-то степени он все же сдержал обещание, не бросил его, как отец. Генри покинул Лэнгдона так же, как и мать.


End file.
